The Time of Our Lives
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alex and John have had a lot of issues adjusting to the deaths of their wives, and turned to each other for support. Phillip and Theodosia are really awkward, and might need some helping along... Story of Lams and Philodosia. Picture from Pinterest, check it out, I don't own it.
1. The Beginning (Alex)

(ALEX's Point-of-View)

I wouldn't have it any other way. I lay comfortably in bed, watching John smile peacefully in his sleep, waiting for John to stir.

I have had both of the most wonderful people in my life, Eliza and John. Eliza, unfortunately, had died years previous in childbirth. John, the kindest person in the world, second only to Eliza and also a widow, had jumped at his chance.

I had grieved enormously for my wife and daughter, and John had given me my space. Philip, my son, who had been two years old at the time, had been unable to understand what had happened. I began doting extensively on my son, and kept to myself while mourning.

John had given me my proper space, and when I came around, John gently began courting me. He had always had a crush on me, and when Eliza had died, John decided it was his job to make me happy again.

John had felt extremely bad about leaving his pregnant wife during the war, in which I had met him, and felt even worse when she had died in childbirth. I invited John over to my house frequently, and the house had always had a pleasant smell and warmth. Eliza had sensed chemistry between John and I, but had let it be. She had let us enjoy each other. However, she had not allowed any extreme affection or obscene behavior (kissing and _other stuff ;))._

I had been in the bedroom the night the baby was being born, and I screamed when the baby came out stillborn, and the already exhausted Eliza shocked and fell back, the light draining out of her eyes.

Slowly, John had started staying over at my house more and more. Philip, now four or five, often came into our room early in the mornings, finding John and I collapsed exhaustedly together in the same bed, fully clothed **(it's not what you think it is).**

I think Philip noticed that John seemed to come over "to work" a lot and ended up falling asleep and spending the night at the Hamilton home. It was okay, though, because John didn't have a family to go home to. Philip thought I felt extremely bad about this, and that I frequently tried to get John to spend the night. Occasionally, Philip walked in to see me crying after John had left, I missed him and Eliza so much.

Eventually, John and I had gotten very comfortable around one another, and when Philip was nine years old, we had gotten married.

We have been living very happy lives, minus our slight mental instabilities, with each other ever since.

Or, that's how I remember it.

**Sorry for how random this chapter is, but I wanted to go in installments to explain the story. This is a backstory, the actual story will begin soon. Multiple chapters are already written, so these updates will be quick, but with school, don't be surprised if they slow down. There will be Alex, John, and Philip's point-of-views.**


	2. The Beginning (John)

(JOHN's Point-of-View)

I stirred, snuffling in my sleep. I felt Alex's warm hands around me. I am so happy this is how it turned out.

I began courting Alex while my extremely xenophobic, homophobic, and sexist father had been alive. This, of course, was a problem, since Alex was a Carribean immigrant and a male.

But Alex had been so desperate that I could not help myself.

I had not really loved my wife, I respected her, but I married her out of pity.

My father may have been ill, but that had not stopped him from hitting and yelling at me at least once a day. I had gotten away with my courtship by pretending to be interested in the sister of my late wife, Abigail. Abigail had known that I was not genuinely interested in her, had let Alex and I interact, and had covered for me whenever possible.

It was a mutual relationship. When Henry yelled at Abigail, telling her to submit to my authority, I had stood up for her. I feel that all people, male or female, black or white, are equal. I felt Abigail should be intelligent and independent, and I supported her education all the way, the same as I had done with my late wife. We had a very pleasant, respectful relationship, but there was no love there, between Abigail and I.

I always try to treat everyone with respect, even service. Despite being from South Carolina, I do not own any slaves or service, which is uncommon. I also make sure all people who work for me are paid and housed fairly. It was a trait many from the North admired.

As soon as my horrible father died, Abigail and I separated, which surprised no one, knowing our relationship was merely a formality. Abigail began courting the man who she wanted to marry and had been watching closely, but had stayed away from for my sake.

Alex and I had immediately gotten together officially, and began living together and mutually raising Philip, now both of our son.

I still have some issues coping with the trauma my father caused me, but I am mostly better now. Alex made it all better.

We stayed together for a few years, until I had gotten up the courage to propose to Alex. We have been married for seven years now, and Philip was almost 16.

I snuggle back into Alex, smiling as arms are wrapped around my waist.

_It is better now._

**Oh man! There it is! I didn't think this would be so quick! Sorry if it's short. I just wanted to set up the next part, and the next little bit is part of the next part. Anyway, have a good day, and please review. I'm trying to be as historically accurate as possible, in a modern-ish way, so here's some of the clarifications. Martha might have had a sister, I don't know. I made up her name. Some things in this story are true, like John didn't quite like females. Some are blatant lies, like Eliza died. Martha died in 1781, before John died. Also, John did die, so that's a lie, and their daughter was left an orphan. Her son struggled with alcoholism and died young. The rest are rumors, that I cannot confirm, like John pitied his wife, and Henry hit John. So yeah! I hope you liked it, this is a long author's note, please review. It makes my day!**


	3. The Present

(ALEX's Point-of-View)

I stood up, stretched, and dressed into my home clothes **(in-house clothes, but not pajamas)**. John woke up a few minutes later, wandering into the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, John!" I chirp.

"Good morning, Alex," John mumbles sleepily, putting his arms over my shoulders, hugging me from behind.

"You look so nice dressed like that," John murmurs.

"Are you saying I don't always look nice, Jackie?" I challenge, smiling as I pour pancake batter onto the pan.

"Are you making pancakes? You can't cook." John remarks.

"Sure I can. If I can argue the largest case in America, I can make pancakes." I challenge, as batter starts sizzling and flying up.

"Really? No you can't. Let me do it." John raises an eyebrow, watching the batter splatter everywhere.

I try determinedly to curb the splattering, with no success. I sigh tiredly, moving over to allow John to stand in front of the stove.

John smiles, stepping in front and readjusting the heat. He loves me, but knows I simply cannot cook.

I sink into a chair, sighing heavily. John smiles, finishing up the pancakes and turning the gas off. He brings the pancakes over to the table, sitting in my lap and locking me into a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around John's waist, pulling him closer. It feels endless, and I'm starting to wish I don't have to breathe.

"Hey, good morning!" John and I break apart, shocked. Philip leans against the doorway to the kitchen.

Both of us blush deeply. Philip laughs. "You guys have been married for seven years, and my presence in your _affections_ still makes you blush?"

"I can get John to blush without your help." I boast.

"Prove it." Philip challenges.

"Game on." I accept. "Hey Jackie…."

"Yes….." He mumbles.

"I love you and I could carry you to the bedroom right now." I whisper in his ear.

Sure enough, he blushes.

"See?" I brag to Philip.

Turning to John, I announce, "And then I could dump you on the floor, because you're so heavy."

For which I get a playful punch from John.

Philip clears his throat. "So, uh, what did you tell him to make him blush?" He stammers.

This makes me suspicious. "Why do you need to know?" I ask simply.

"Just curious if you were cheating." He rushes to cover up.

I tell him, and I swear I hear him mutter under his breath, "Well, I can't tell her that, can I?"

"Tell who what?

"Uh...nothing." He replies hastily.

**So tada! That's the next chapter. Who could Philip be mumbling about? Find out in the next chapter. Next couple chapters might be quick, because I am having enough issues to while away my time writing. Please leave a review about who it could be, I love to see your predictions!**


	4. Ship Time!

**Hello people! I have seen your reviews, I will now respond. Sorry the chapters have not yet lengthened. There are longer chapters written, I just need this part set up first. Sorry about putting reviews here, I would PM, but these guests do not have accounts. If you have an account, I'll be happy to PM you!**

**Guest: Absolutely. Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I was going to make this story all fluff (kinda), but so many people have suggested Jefferson, that I suppose I will add him at the proper time. I have written him in. Also, I have gotten an updating schedule, so that's good. My computer doesn't upload, though, so I have to steal my brother's for chapters. I'll figure it out though.**

**Fiona White: I will be adding Jefferson. Wow, your story seems fully flushed out, maybe you should get an account and write it, you probably know it better. I will be honored to write your story, though. November 28th? I will need time to plan, so that might work. Do you want it to be multi-chapter, and do you have any starting out ideas you want me to use?**

**I don't own **_**Hamilton**_**.**

(PHILIP's Point-of-View)

"Uh...nothing." I reply hastily, mentally cursing myself for saying that out loud. "Don't we have to leave?" I remind them.

"Oh yeah! We're so late!" My fathers rush into their bedroom, coming out two minutes later fully dressed for work.

Dad, a marine biologist, comes out dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. Papa, a lawyer, comes out dressed in a formal shirt tucked into suit pants with a suit jacket over his shirt.

Dad addresses me. "Philip, Papa will be working on an important case tonight. Expect me when you get home."

"Well, I think that's everything!" Papa remarks cheerfully, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Alex, wait!" Papa calls. "I think you're forgetting something!"

Papa turns. "Yes, I am…" He says flirtatiously. He places a passionate kiss on Dad, wrapping his arms around Dad's waist. Dad wraps his arms around Papa's neck. They moan.

_Yikes! That's pretty creepy!_ I interrupt, "Don't we have to leave, Papa?"

Recognition flits across Papa's face. "Yep, let's go!" He breaks off from Dad, who is blushing.

Papa waggles his eyebrows at Dad, then hurries off with me toward the car.

We get into the car, and Papa drives to school, wishes me a good day, and drops me off before heading to his office.

I reflect on my circumstances as I walk up the steps. All I've ever known is my fathers. When I met Theodosia, _oh Theodosia_, I thought something was wrong with me. When I mentioned liking a girl to Dad, he and Papa sat down with me and explained that this was the norm. They then explained what happened regarding my birth. They hadn't been hiding anything, I'd just never asked. My mind had been blown!

Speak of the devil. As soon as I enter the building, I notice Theodosia standing by my locker, smiling as she always is.

I walk toward my locker, suddenly nervous, and I wonder why.


	5. Dear Theodosia

**Greetings! This chapter is really short, but it will lengthen, this is the set-up. I am a bit overwhelmed with the reviews and story requests. I don't mind writing the stories, but some of the fandoms I just don't know, and others have birthday dates and stuff and yikes! If you want to write your stories, which I recommend you do, since you know them best, I recommend you get an account. I will start reading your stories right away if you PM me. **

**Please be patient with the stories, I'm really sorry if they don't get out on your birthdays exactly, but I will try to make them as close as possible. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Hannah Freeman: Thank you so much! I was actually looking for ways for John and Alex to get Philip and Theodosia together, your review was really helpful.**

**Sam Parks: Happy birthday soon! I will try to get that story out. Please be patient, I will try my hardest. Did you want multiple chapters or a one-shot or something in particular?**

**Batgirl'66: I would, but I don't know those fandoms and I'm really confused, I'm sorry. If you could provide more info maybe I can do that.**

**M.J.: I am working on your story! It is quite interesting! Is there anything in particular you want me to add? Some twist or something? Thomas Jefferson is an alien? Also, would you like multiple chapters, or one-shot, two-shot, etc.? Congratulations on sharing a birthday with Anthony Ramos, the actor of Philip and John!**

**Jessica F.: Thank you so much for the feedback! All the positive things make my day!**

**Hamilfan 321: Thank you so much for being generous with the time, I will start on that once I finish all the other stories, but don't worry, I'll get to it!**

**The next chapter should be out on Friday, maybe. Maybe this author's note will be longer than the actual chapter. Also, I'm planning to put out a quick chapter about John Laurens on Monday for John Laurens's birthday, so look out for that.**

(THEODOSIA's Point-of-View)

_Why am I here? Why am I here? Why am I here? _I think anxiously.

From my position by his locker, I see Philip enter the building, smile at me, and walk toward his locker.

_He is walking toward you! _My brain shouts. _Yeah, 'cause it's his locker, you idiot._ My brain adds sarcastically.

"Hello, Philip!" I chirp as he approaches his locker.

"Hi Theodosia!" He replies, smiling. I feel the blush creep up my face.

_He just said Hi. Why are you blushing? _I chide myself.

He grabs his stuff, closes his locker, smiles that toothy grin at me again, and walks off to class. I stand there, staring awkwardly for a few moments.

_Oh, Philip! Why are you so beautiful? _I think to myself.

I have had a crush on Philip since the beginning of high school. That's when I met him officially, even though we've lived blocks from each other for years. We are now juniors. He acts a little weird around me, I hope it's because he likes me.

Since the world has advanced so much, several of my friends have told me to ask Philip on a date. I could never do that, though! What if he says no? My father has put genuine interest in my adequate education, and me asking about Philip could make him feel that I am focusing on the _wrong_ _things_.

_Oh, I wish that I could be with you Philip!_ I pine, before rushing off to my class as the bell rings.


	6. Aww, How Cute!

**Hello people! I have gotten a handle on the requests, I hope to put out the first chapter before/on your birthdays, and follow it up after that. Only thing is, since a lot of the requests are for next week, this story might be on hold for updates next week, but I will quickly return. This chapter is long, yay! Enter Jefferson, kind of. Also, so sorry about the French, I speak French at a reasonable level, but some of the ideas are a little odd. I will endeavor as much as possible to be correct. I have put the English "translation" in parentheses, so you get the idea. Also, both Alex and John spoke French, so this is historical-ish.**

**Sam Parks: Ooh! Thank you so much for suggesting Hamliza! I wanted to write a Hamliza story and you have given me the perfect idea! I hope to put your story up on Wednesday, so you have time to enjoy it.**

**M.J.: A brief question, I was looking up the series on Netflix, and I couldn't find it, is it Once Opom a Time like it said in the review, or Once Upon A Time? Maybe your story will be out on Friday, your birthday, since Thursday is Halloween.**

**Batgirl'66: Yay! That sounds cool! **

**Annie Samsons: That sounds perfect! I'm excited to start writing! But, how does Alex meet these people if he does not get out and he is continually under James's control?**

**Also, thank you very much to all the people who have written kind reviews. I am not able to find them on my computer for some reason right now, I just had some questions for the requests. I do appreciate them! If you like this chapter, please leave a review! I don't own **_**Hamilton**_ **the musical, and these were real people, so anyway.**

**At last, the story...**

(JOHN's Point-of-View)

I go to pick up Philip after school, since he hasn't learned to drive yet (despite me trying to teach him multiple times). Since it's Friday, I leave work a little early and head to the bakery, where I pick up cream hornes to surprise Philip, knowing full well that I'm going to be early.

When I arrive at Philip's school, I see him exiting the building with his friends and…. Aaron Burr's daughter? I think her name is Theodosia. Philip comes closer to the car, talking to Theodosia.

They look really cute together, and I want to set them up… but I know Alex won't agree with that, because it involves Aaron Burr's daughter. I have to pay attention to what Alex wants, which doesn't bother me, because I love Alex so much. Even if we don't agree, we make it work and find a compromise. That's what people in a loving relationship (gay or not) do.

As Philip enters the car, I offer each of them a cream horne, which they accept. Theodosia thanks me and bids Philip goodbye, and I see a blush and a bigger smile climb onto Philip's face.

Knowing well enough not to probe Philip right away, I start the car and drive away. But then, against my better judgement, I am so curious that I attempt to ask Philip about Theodosia, but he clams up angrily. I file this for later, but drop the subject.

-X-

A few days later, I'm sitting on the couch, having prepared dinner and sent Philip to his room for homework. Alex has promised that he will come home on time today, and we can have dinner together. I sincerely hope nothing disrupts that.

Alex comes in, and I jump up, wanting to set and have dinner before he gets called in again. Philip comes in too, and we have a very pleasant dinner. After dinner, Philip retires to his room, and Alex and I stay at the table.

"Ring!" Alex's phone makes an abnormally loud noise.

At the sound, Alex stands and answers the telephone. "Now, sir?" He questions. "Okay. I will be there in 10 minutes."

He turns to me, "Hey, Jackie, George just called, he says he needs a little help with the information we just received about the case."

"Sure. No problem." I answer amicably. I stand to kiss him goodbye, and he accepts.

He places his hand on the door handle, "Thanks, Jackie. I know I haven't been here frequently, this case is really time-consuming. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will. Don't worry." I smile, and he opens the door, letting himself out.

I go to check on Philip, and since he has finished his homework, I tuck him into bed, pulling up the covers and giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Dad." He murmurs as I close the door.

"Good night." I shut the door all the way.

I go back into the living room and collapse on the couch. I take out my computer and start looking over the pictures of the turtles I am going to treat and operate on tomorrow. I always like to have a general idea of the situation before I go in to work.

These pictures are particularly terrible, turtles with cut flippers and trash tangled all among them. I wince. _Who would do this to these poor creatures? They must be heartless! _I think. Then, I think _God, I love turtles._

After about half an hour, I'm starting to feel drowsy. I put away my computer on the table and sit waiting for Alex. I lie backward on the couch, and before I know it, I'm almost asleep.

But before I can fall asleep, I am shocked awake by the sound of the door banging against the wall. I look up to see Alex standing in the door, fuming.

I know I'll find out what's bothering him with out asking, so instead I gently warn him, "Alex, dear, the wall already has enough dents from being banged against by the door."

Ignoring my statement about the door, Alex shouts, "Thomas Jefferson is an idiot!"

I smile, knowing my prediction about finding out what happened has been acquiesced. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"He brought a new case against us, and he wrote up some bull**** about gay people, specifically about you and I!" Alex answers.

I bristle, it brings back memories of the way my father used to act. Alex notices, and immediately starts apologizing. "Oh, darling Jackie! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

I brush off the memories. That's the past, and since I have Alex, I don't have to worry about that anymore.

"Don't worry. You know that's not true, Lexi! Come join me on the couch!" I beckon him to the couch with me.

Alexander, clearly exhausted, relents. I cuddle up against him and connect our lips.

We stay that way for a long time, until we're forced apart to breathe. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to breathe, so I could just kiss Alex forever. I place my head on Alex's chest and run my fingers through his beautiful hair. Alex traces his finger along my freckles, which he has remarked many times look like the sky is printed on my face. Alex lays next to me on the couch, my arms wrapped around him.

I whisper idly and contentedly in French, in case Philip enters, "J'ai entendu Philip parle à une fille."

[I heard Philip talking to a girl.]

Alexander smiles gently, "Qui a le plaisir de converser avec mon beau fils?"

[Who has the pleasure to talk to my beautiful son?]

I reply, knowing he won't like this, I lower my voice a little bit, "Je pense elle s'appelle...Theodosia."

[I think her name is...Theodosia.]

Alex bristles, "Quoi? Theodosia, la fille de Aaron Burr?"

[What? Theodosia, the daughter of Aaron Burr?]

I respond meekly, "Oui."

[Yes.]

"Mais...mais..." He stammers.

[But...but...]

"Relaxe. Ils sont incroyable ensemble. Tu dois regarder ils." I reason calmly.

[Relax. They look incredible together. You should see them.]

This doesn't seem to make him relax. He switches back into English. "I want to save my dear Philip. He can't be with her."

_Oh well. _I sigh, knowing it will be a very difficult thing to convince him of, but I intend to convince him. Wink wink, my brain thinks amusedly.


	7. The Decision

(ALEX's Point-of-View)

After several days of working late, I want to make it up to John and Philip. I decide to pick up Philip as a surprise.

I leave work, texting John.

_Hey John! I'm going to pick up Philip. You take a break. _I text.

_Take a break? I could say the same for you. _He replies quickly.

I can almost hear him laughing on the other side.

_You know you love me….._ I text back.

_Yes I do. Thank you for getting Philip, I was about to ask, I'm a little tied-up at work. _He responds.

_Really? And you're texting? _I poke fun at him.

_Oh relax. I'm about to start. _He replies.

_Okay. What is the procedure today? _I ask, hoping I'll know what he's talking about.

_Turtle fin repair. Stupid humans tore it with trash._ I can tell he's getting angry at the people. He loves turtles so much, I got him a bunch of turtle presents for his birthday. Including turtle t-shirts and a baby turtle as well. He loved it so much, I got extra rewards ;).

_Okay. See you at home_. I text.

_About to start the procedure. Virtual kisses!_ He sends.

_Maybe I could get some physical ones when you get home. Can't wait!_ I type.

_;)_. He texts back, I smile, knowing he's blushing on the other side.

I get to Philip's school, and I see him walking out with a girl. Is this the girl John was talking about? Upon further inspection, I realize it is Aaron Burr's daughter, Theodosia.

I watch Philip and Theodosia walk to the car. And although I want so badly to disapprove, I can't help but admit that they do look really cute together.

Philip opens the door, and Theodosia stands back a few feet.

Philip looks really surprised to see me. "Papa!" he exclaims.

"Hello, Philip." I reply.

"Come on, Theodosia, get in." Philip beckons her into the front seat.

"Wait a minute, what?" I ask.

"Theodosia's dad is working, and I need help with a couple of assignments. We are doing a group project, and since today is Friday, I figured we could start. But she has to come with us." Philip answers.

"Why didn't you tell Dad and I?" I ask.

"I did tell Dad, because I thought he was coming to pick us up. Did he not tell you?" Philip says.

"No, he didn't." I say curtly. "Well," I brighten, "I guess it's too late now. Come on in, Theodosia!"

She steps hesitantly into the car.

"So, Philip," I waggle my eyebrows a little bit. "What are you guys working on? Can I help? When do we need to drop her off at her home?"

Philip, who has taken a seat in the back, sighs quietly. "It's about DNA Structure and Function, Papa. No thank you, we do not need your help. Theodosia needs to be dropped off home at eight o'clock."

"Okay." I reply. We reach home, and Philip and Theodosia head off to Philip's bedroom to start working on homework while I start (hopelessly, without John) on dinner.

I text John again, checking to see if he needs anything. I don't get a response, but I suppose he is working in surgery, and can't text me. Almost as an afterthought, I ask him why he did not tell me about picking up Theodosia.

Having boiled the water and poured it into the noodles, I go to check on Philip and Theodosia. They are clearly hard at work. Both of them are lying on the floor, holding pencils at the ready, the eraser in Philip's mouth in thought. Theodosia is absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I decide not to interrupt, and just watch from the doorway, both of them are too focused to notice me. I notice a blush in both their cheeks, and can't help but smile. They are so cute together! I relent, telling myself I can't keep them apart when they're so cute.

An hour later, when Philip and Theodosia have finished and the spaghetti is ready, I call them to the table. Just as we begin to eat, John bursts through the door, looking really tired and a little discontent.

I stand up from my chair and go to greet him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He sinks into a chair, and I go over to the pot to put some spaghetti on a plate. As I go, I notice Philip looking a little angry and Theodosia looking a little embarrassed and out of place.

I decide to address it later. I bring John his plate, and we have a pleasant dinner.

After dinner, Philip and I go to drop Theodosia off at her house. I notice Philip gently holding Theodosia hand, like a gentleman from the 1700s, as he guides her up the stairs.

I smile despite myself, remembering how I used to act around John at first, when Lafayette set up. Philip comes back down the steps, and climbs into the car. He sits quietly, looking at his hands in his lap. I decide to bring up the earlier issue.

"So, Philip, I noticed an angry expression on your face when Dad came in. What happened?"

He doesn't answer for a little while, and when he does, the words sound forced out.

"It's just that Theodosia's dad is all alone. Also, she respects you and Dad's relationship, but she's not used to it, you know? Some of your loving remarks just throw her off a little bit. I was mad at myself for forgetting to tell you that it made her uncomfortable."

"Oh." John and I have been together so long, I have forgotten about some of the homophobic jabs we got from passerby when we were dating.

When we get home, Philip goes back to his room to complete his homework. I settle onto the couch, and John is working on his laptop at the kitchen table. I decide to address another issue.

"John, how come you didn't tell me about picking up Theodosia?"

John startles, apparently not having heard me come in. "Lexi! Yikes, you scared me! I forgot to tell you about Theodosia being picked up. I remembered as soon as I entered the surgery room. But they're really cute, right?"

"Yes." I reply, but something sounds fishy about John's reply. I wonder what he could be hiding.

I make up my mind about the topic that has been bothering me all day. Later that night, after Philip has finished his homework, I call him and John into the living room.

John sits next to me on the couch, leaning his head on my shoulder. Philip sits on the ground, my legs around him. I absentmindedly play with his hair.

John looks at us and smiles sadly. I know he's thinking about his daughter. I pull him into a kiss, and when we break apart, smiling and laughing, he looks much better.

John broaches the topic first. "What happened, Lexi?"

"So, Philip, do you _like_ Theodosia? I've been watching you guys." I address Philip.

Philip startles, trying to stand, but I force him back down.

He sits down. "Ummm...yes, Papa. But I know that you won't like that." He responds quietly.

"Why won't I?" I ask gently, a little surprised at how much he knows.

"Because I know that you and her father, Mr. Burr, have some job-related issues, and you frequently argue against one another." He answers.

My brain whirs, how does he know all this?

I go ahead with my statement. "Philip, after seeing the way you two are, I've decided….."

**MUHAHAHA! A cliff-hanger, sort of. I would like to take a moment to request suggestions. What is John hiding? What does Alex say? Does he permit them to be together? Does he force them apart? Also, thank you very much to all the people that have requested stories and then given plot ideas or additional information related to those stories, it makes writing easier. Today is a holiday, for some people, which is why I am putting this chapter up at 9:40 AM, when I should be in school. Do you have a holiday today? Please leave suggestions and answers in a review! I love to read them, it just makes my day! And to all the people whose birthdays are approaching, or I put out the first chapter recently, those updates will be a little more sporadic/inconsistent than these, since this is my main story. I hope that is okay with you. Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	8. Halloween! Halloween!

Sorry guys, there's one slightly offensive remark about homophobic people, please skip if it bothers you.

[ALEX's Point-of-View]

"...That you and Theodosia may be together. You are perfect for one another, and Dad and I will work it out with her father." I finish, after a really long pause.

Philip jumps up in shock. He wraps me in a giant hug, and I relish in his warmth.

"Thank you so so so much!" He whispers excitedly.

John smiles at me, and I feel immensely better, despite the obvious challenges this will pose.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

I am so excited! Papa told me that I could be with Theodosia! She's such a wonderful person, I couldn't

have anyone better. But we are not technically together. She's just my friend. This thought makes me blush.

I suddenly remember I have to start on my Halloween costume! I am going as Anthony Ramos, and I've been planning it for weeks! Anthony is so amazing, and his partner Jasmine Cephas-Jones is wonderful too. They deserve one another.

Halloween is on Friday! I can't wait to see what or who Theodosia dresses up as! We haven't talked about it in class, insisting on surprising one another at the party tomorrow night.

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

Yay! I decided on my Halloween costume three weeks ago, I have one last touch to put on it.

I am dressing up as Jasmine Cephas-Jones! I adore her so much, her style, her beautiful voice, everything about her. Plus, her partner Anthony Ramos is really handsome too! He deserves her.

I wonder who or what Philip is dressing up as. We haven't discussed it in school, because we want it to be a surprise. So I guess I'll find out tomorrow night!

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

I finally finished my costume! Dad and Papa think it looks great! I can't wait to see how Theodosia dressed up! I guess it doesn't matter, 'cause she looks fantastic in everything, nothing can make her look bad.

Yeah, not together for sure. My brain jumps in. I shake my head to clear those thoughts.

I walk into the living room to find Dad pushing Papa up against a wall in a deep kiss.

Yuck! But they seem kind of busy, so I head into the kitchen to finish pinning up my jabbar (I think that's how it's spelled, the 1700s neck thing (you get what I'm talking about)).

I pin my jabbar and go back into my room. I want to text Theodosia to see how she dressed up, but I know that it'll be cooler as a surprise.

I put all my things back in place and I go out to the living room, where Dad and Papa no longer are. I find both of them in their bedroom adjusting each other's ties and smiling dopily.

"Who are you guys supposed to be? Lawyers?" I ask, confused.

Papa answers in a surprisingly slurred voice that sounds a little drunk. He doesn't usually drink, I wonder what happened. "We are homophobic people! Now they are scary..." He trails off.

Their costumes don't seem to denote anything scary, though. The only thing indicating homophobia is a pride flag pinned to their jackets with a "do not" symbol, with a circle and a line through that usually says "No Parking", on top.

"So, are we going? You remember we have to pick up Theodosia, right?" I remind my parents.

"Yes." Dad says in a slightly detached way, not quite drunk, but close.

I know from Aunt Angelica, Mom's sister, that Dad used to drink all the time, and that he and Papa can have the same amount of alcohol and Papa will show intoxication first.

They finish adjusting each other's ties and kiss each other. Then, they link hands and walk out the door

with me.

"You're supposed to homophobic, you know." I remind them.

"Bah humbug!" Papa exclaims, stumbling a little bit. "I love John too much to have this costume." He sloppily kisses Dad, and Dad giggles.

We get into the car and I shake with excitement. I can't wait to see Theodosia again!

When we get to Theodosia's house, I jump out of the car and my fathers laugh at my enthusiasm.

I climb the stairs to Theodosia's apartment and knock lightly on the door. The speed with which it opens suggests someone was waiting for me. I expect it to be Theodosia, but instead find myself face-to-face with her dad.

"Hello, Philip." He says curtly. "I understand you are taking Theodosia to a Halloween party and trick-or-treating."

"Yes, sir." I swallow nervously.

"Bring her back before 9:15 pm if you want to stay in one piece." He instructs.

"Yes, sir." I repeat.

"Theodosia!" He calls up the stairs.

Theodosia comes down the stairs, looking breathtaking as always. I crane my neck to try to see who she dressed up as.

As soon as I do, I gasp. A blush rises to my cheeks, and I try to act normal.

Oh man... You should've asked. My brain reprimands me.

Yeah, well, too bad. I think.

Theodosia has dressed up as Jasmine Cephas-Jones. She was Anthony Ramos's partner/wife. Our costumes are so suggestive. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing...

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

I hear Dad call my name, and I descend the stairs, taking care not to trip and fall over my dress.

When I look up, I see Philip standing in the door, gaping and blushing furiously.

Then I see his costume.

He has clearly dressed up as Anthony Ramos. I think that is fine, until I realize that I am dressed as Jasmine, Anthony's partner/wife…

I realize why his face is so lit up with a blush. I feel a blush rise to my own cheeks.

"Theodosia, I understand Philip is taking you to a party and trick-or-treating?" Dad inquires.

I nod.

He turns to Philip. "Nothing happens to her. Nothing inappropriate, and if I find anything the matter with her, I promise this will be the end of any outings. Be back by 9:15pm."

"Yes, sir." Philip replies politely.

Dad doesn't seem to understand the issue related to our costumes. Figures. He's not a Miranda fan.

Miranda is my favorite musical. And Philip's too. It's based on the life of the great composer Lin-Manuel Miranda. I should have guessed. Jasmine and Anthony acted in the musical, and they did a phenomenal job. And a little romance too. ;)

"Bye, Dad!" I kiss him goodbye and take Philip's hand.

Dad calls after us. "And Philip, please tell your father to keep his ignorant mouth shut if possible!"

"Mmhhmhmhm." I hear Philip mutter slightly angrily as he leads me down to the car.

Philip's Dad and Papa have gotten out of the car and are standing leaning against it and smiling with a look of knowing amusement. Their already embarrassing smiles only widen when they see how I am dressed. I am guessing (since they're actually kinda cool) that they are Miranda fans, and know what's up with the costumes.

Philip's Papa has a knowing smile playing around his lips, and it gives me the impression that he knew in advance that this was my costume.

"Ooh! Theodosia! You are Jasmine Cephas-Jones!" His Papa exclaims. "Philip, you are Anthony Ramos, it's perfect!"

His fathers giggle, and that's when I notice that both of them seem a little drunk.

Philip notices, and sends me an answer with his eyes. Don't ask.

We climb into the car. At first, we try to maintain appropriate distance.

But when we get out of the car, Philip's Dad tells us, "Your characters were together, you guys should act that way too!" Philip looks at him, and his Dad adds, "Just for one night."

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

At first, I try to keep proper distance, but then I figure, We're dressed together, might as well.

So I grasp Theodosia's hand lightly. She smiles. And then we act together-ish for the rest of the night. Trick-or-treating is awesome! At the end of the night, she's tired, and she leans her head against my shoulder as my fathers drive us home.

I bid Theodosia good night at the steps to her house, and since it is 9:10pm, her father looks at me somewhat approvingly.

I head back down to the car and climb in. I address Papa.

"I saw the smile on your lips today. You knew she was going to dress like that, and you let me be so embarrassed. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask angrily.

He replies calmly. "I knew because Mr. Burr was blabbing about it in the office. He doesn't know anythign about Miranda, and when I tried to explain it, he wouldn't listen to me. But you had a great time, right? So it turned out to be better."

"Well, yeah." I admit. "But I was still so embarrassed! We're not together! We're just close!"

"But you should be together. And this is the first step in that path." He answers nonchalantly.

I feel the anger boiling up in me. How dare he make decisions on my behalf? What if she hates me now?

Just in time, we reach the house. I clamber out of the car and up the steps.

"Philip, come back please." Papa instructs.

"No." I reply angrily. And before I can think, more words tumble out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Burr said you should try to keep your mouth shut sometimes. I happen to think the opposite. You tell him all sorts of things, but you won't tell me things that can keep me on good terms with Theodosia!"

Hurt flits across his face, but Dad holds him back before he can say anything else.

I rush into my room and slam the door for good measure.

Hey guys! Some anger flaring up! What does Theodosia think of what happened? Why are John and Alex drunk? Please suggest! I wrote this chapter around Halloween, but then I got busy and didn't have time to finish writing, so here it is! Thank you so much for adding to your stories in the reviews, but I am kind of losing track, so if you add more, please put the date you want it out (for birthdays only) and the day you suggested it, so I can keep them kind of in order. Also, some people have requested some bullying and a dance, dance will be later, but bullying in the next chapter. Also, I notice that a lot of Lams stories that have Philip get taken over by the kids, I will try to keep John and Alex in the story as much as possible. Sorry about how long this is, something didn't feel cpmplete untll he slammed the door. Also M.J., thank you for bringing the coding issue to my attention. I was too tired to fix it yesterday, especially since I didn't know.

Please be patient for the three weeks following the Thanksgiving holiday, I have exams, and things probably won't go as planned. Also, you all are more than welcome to send me art and stuff to be used for profile and story images! Hopefully the bold and italics will work in this story. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! Please review! ;)

-HamiltonAsparagus


	9. Happy Thanksgiving!

**I know it's past Thanksgiving, sorry. But this chapter is really cool anyway. I got a little carried away with the description of John, if it bothers you, you should skip over it. I don't think so, but it might be a little chapter worked on their relationship a little bit.**

It's almost Thanksgiving! I'm so excited, I'm looking forward to spending time with John and Philip. Philip and Theodosia are getting closer, so that's great. I gave a great speech today and Thomas Jefferson shut his mouth, and John successfully completed an operation he was stressing about. He has the week off too! Overall, everything is amazing!

I feel so bad about embarrassing Philip. I was drunk, and I forgot to tell him. I just wanted them to be together. Thomas had been talking that day, and there had been an enormous debate at work. I came home to find John on the couch, and asked if we could go get a drink. He agreed, and I don't remember much after that. I remember John pushing me up against the wall, and Philip slamming the door. He still won't talk to me, he only addresses John.

Hopefully, this week will help him come around. John has insisted that we invite Theodosia and Aaron over for dinner on Thanksgiving. AARGH!

At least it's not Jefferson. But John wouldn't invite Jefferson, Thomas reminds him too much of his homophobic father.

John and I are going shopping for Thanksgiving items. Philip is filming a news segment with Theodosia at her home. I don't need to worry, since Aaron is even stricter than me. I didn't think that was possible.

I am startled out of my thoughts by John's voice.

"Ready?" John says, swiping the car keys off the counter and pocketing them as he comes out of the foyer.

I turn to face him. And I almost fall out of my chair. He looks stunning.

His corduroy pants that are like jeans, his plaid shirt, and his soft gray plush jacket throw me for a spin.

"You could be a model…" I murmur as I walk up to him and give him a cushy hug.

He leans into my touch.

_Gee, I'm a lawyer, but you'd never know based on the way this man makes me fall for him._

I bite my lip, almost wanting to push him back toward our bedroom, but we have work to do.

"I feel so underdressed to be with this beautiful hunk." I murmur.

John smiles. "Nope, you always dress so nice, I felt like I had to prove I deserve you, even though I don't."

I shake my head. "You're so pretty, how can you say that, Jackie?"

"But you're so smart, I would love even a tenth of your intelligence." He smiles.

I smirk, kissing John passionately. He is not ready, and he stumbles backward. I land on top of him, and smile as he spins on top and lifts me up.

"Okay, we do actually do have to leave." John reminds me.

"You're right." I murmur dreamily.

We climb into his car and drive to the store.

John grabs a cart as I consult the list.

"Okay, we need turkey, potatoes, stuffing, cranberries..."" I read out the list, and then add, "And your amazing style of Southern cooking."

John laughs. He grew up in South Carolina, and had to learn to cook at an early age because of his father. But he mastered it, and now he makes the most amazing food. More than anything else, though, is his homemade cranberry sauce. It tastes like the South and I feel like I've known him way longer when it hits my tongue. I can taste everything about John, his past, present, life experiences, etc. in the sauce, it's so amazing.

We collect most of the items, and then go to get the cranberries.

"I wonder how these are so sweet if cranberries are really bitter and grown like rice." John comments amusedly.

"They add all sorts of things, Jackie. Like prunes." I inform him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. Let me show you." I tell him. "I've had prunes enough times to know."

"Yep. Expected when your immune system is weaker than your knees around me." He teases as I move toward the bag.

He holds the bag over his head, teasing me, and since he's so much taller than me, I have to jump to grab it.

I jump with awkward footing, and grab the bag, but then I fall badly and land on John and he tips over.

A man and a woman that have entered the same aisle look at us, and I hear the man mutter, "Damn homosexuals."

But I ignore him, because his opinion has no bearing on me.

When we get home, John starts cooking, and soon the kitchen is full of the wonderful aroma of Southern cooking.

I tell John that I am going to get Philip, and he nods, still intent on cooking.

I drive to Aaron's house and pick up Philip, thanking Theodosia for having him over.

She brushes away the apologies for lateness and I am impressed at how well-rounded she is. Until Aaron comes around the corner and looks at me with that critical stare of his.

"Thanks for having him, I'm glad they got to do some work together." I thank Aaron.

"Yes. It is fine." Aaron says curtly. "Thank you for inviting us for Thanksgiving dinner, we will see you on Thursday."

"No problem. John's actually back home cooking right now." I say jovially.

Aaron stiffens. I wonder if it's because I reminded him that I am bisexual.

I lead Philip off the porch, and we have almost made it to the steps when Aaron calls after me.

"And Hamilton, do try to keep your mouth shut if you want to win the case."

"Why, you…" I mutter angrily.

But I leave it. We can discuss on Thursday.

On Thursday, John and I dress up nicely, for the holiday.

_Oh my goodness, John is so hot._

Philip dresses up too, to impress Theodosia.

I go in to check on him, and he's modeling in front of the mirror. I smile.

"You look very nice, Philip. I am sure Theodosia will be happy to see you." I say gently.

And maybe because it's Thanksgiving, Philip turns to face me. "Thank you, Papa. I hope so. I am sorry about yelling at you, you didn't deserve it."

"It's fine, do not worry." I reply.

He hugs me gently, and his untied tie brushes against my chest. I laugh, as the tie tickles me. He turns around, embarrassed that he doesn't know how to tie a tie. I help him tie it, and then I leave to check on John, who is making final preparations.

I set the table, and as I look up from placing the last fork, the doorbell rings.

Philip comes out of his bedroom to answer the door. He opens it magnanimously, and greets Theodosia in a hug.

I smile. Aaron exchanges polite greetings with John and I.

We sit down to dinner, and I am again shocked at how wonderful John's cranberry sauce is.

Aaron asks in a patient voice. "This is excellent cranberry sauce. Which brand is it?"

John jumps in. "It is cranberries from a field, and I made the sauce myself. I love to make it myself."

Aaron looks surprised. "Really? It is wonderful!"

I am a little amazed at how calm and normal Aaron can be. It is a pleasant change from his cold office demeanor.

Philip and Theodosia are deep in conversation, and they both look so happy to be close to one another.

"Philip and Theodosia are really sweet." I remark happily.

John concurs. And then Aaron slowly draws out, "Yes. They are very nice together."

I am shocked._ Aaron is agreeing with me, and allowing Philip and Theodosia? This is a magical Thanksgiving._

At the end of dinner, Philip and Theodosia head off to Philip's room for a few minutes.

John, Aaron, and I go to check on them covertly. They are politely talking on his bed.

John and I smile. I place a kiss on John, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I catch Aaron watching us. He looks not disgusted, but sad. I know his wife died a few years ago of illness and he is so faithful to her that he won't marry again. He concentrates all his energy on Theodosia.

I break apart from John and give him a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry about Theodosia." I whisper.

"It's fine. I miss her so much, though. Happy Thanksgiving." He says kindly.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I reply, inviting John to join the hug.

Philip and Theodosia leave Philip's room, ignoring the fact that we were clearly watching them.

"Bye, Theodosia!" Philip says wistfully.

"Bye, Philip." Theodosia looks like she wants to kiss Philip, but hesitates.

"Come along, Theodosia." Aaron commands.

They walk down the stairs and I see them climb into their car from the window.

"Well, that was the most amazing Thanksgiving ever." I declare.

John accedes.

Philip comes into the living room. "Theodosia is so wonderful. I know it must have been difficult, but thank you Papa and Dad for planning everything and being calm about Mr. Burr."

"No problem." John and I comment in unison.

"Group hug." Philip insists.

And that is how I remember the most wonderful Thanksgiving yet, in a group hug.

**Bonjour! This story now has 29 pages, according to my writing program. Also, sorry I didn't get to bullying, I am planning to put that in the next one. I am still behind a little bit, but thank you all for being patient. I had pre-written a chapter of "Character Ships" to put out if time started to get the best of me. I might put that out on Tuesday for you all. Also, I noticed there was some confusion. Some of your stories have been started already. But the others, like Hamilfan 321 was first and then others followed. In an attempt to be fair, if you can remember the day you first requested the story, I will follow that guide to which order I write in. Sorry about the delay, I had a lot of work, and then I had writer's block, which was great. I might actually get images, yay! I'm getting into Downton Abbey, it's so awesome! Any other fans out there, let me know! Alexander actually referred to John as Jackie, and I read somewhere that Lafayette may have been queer for Alexander. I am not saying this is true, I was just surprised to read it. Maybe Mullette or Lafayette/Adrienne and Hercules/Elizabeth for the next chapter? Where should I add them?**

**Also, I recommend you check out the Lams version of "Never Enough" on YouTube. Let me know if you can watch it without crying. I certainly couldn't. It's by "alexisnotupset."**

**M.J.: I was looking back through, and looked for the picture of Thomas. I can't find it, but that one would be great for the Enchanted Forest. Thank you for your synopsis of all the suggestions you have given, as it makes it easier to find all of them. Also, I started watching Once Upon A Time, it is very interesting. I am still on the first episode. Thank you for explaining that there are flashbacks, I would have been a little confused otherwise.**

**Hamilfan 321: I have begun writing your story, but I cannot find the powers/talents of the characters, like John, Lafayette, etc. Please remind me of which talent each person has. Also, how come several people have Lafayette as a fire-related person? There is no problem, I am just wondering if he had some issue with fire?**

**Annie Samsons: Thank you for all the other information about the story. Is the story mostly a flashback? Or does it pick up with the case?**

**Batgirl'66: Thank you for telling me about the location, I will include that. Also, I have a book on Benedict Arnold, so I might incorporate that.**

**The next story will have no review responses, but you can look out for those in the following week's story. Another update to this story coming soon! For Christmas. Happy Holidays and good luck on finals! Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**

**P.S. Batgirl'66 ****reminded me to make a statement. Our hearts go out to those victimized in shootings and other events worldwide. We also hope that there is a way to help the shooters receive mental assistance before they feel there is a need to take such action.**

**In view of Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day, I ask all of you to take a moment to realize the gravity of our history. Thank you.**


	10. The Dance

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

It actually turned out amazing. That was the best Thanksgiving ever! Theodosia actually liked the Halloween thing, so I forgive Papa.

I'm really excited for Christmas, especially the pageant at my school. My school is having a holiday pageant to collect money and toys for children that can't afford them. I am playing the piano and Theodosia is singing.

It came up quickly, and it's actually tomorrow night. Theodosia is coming over to practice.

I answer the door when Theodosia arrives, and quietly lead her to my room where I play and she sings. I have to try really hard not to swoon and mess up the keys, her voice is so pretty.

Theodosia and I actually (sort of) coordinated clothes to avoid more embarrassment. I haven't told her, but I have asked Papa to rent me a tuxedo.

After she leaves, I practice the keys a couple more times and then decide to turn in.

When I leave to tell Dad and Papa, I hear them having an animated discussion in French.

"Oh mon dieu, Lafayette est très français, il m'a manqué. Quoi faisons-nous la cuisine pour Lafayette, Hercules, Elizabeth, et Adrienne?"

[Oh my god, Lafayette is so French, I have missed him. What are we going to cook for Lafayette, Hercules, Elizabeth, and Adrienne?]

"Je ne sais pas. Quand sont-ils viennent?"

[I don't know. When are they coming?]

"En janvier."

[In January.]

"D'accord. Mais demain est la fête. Allons."

[Okay. But tomorrow is the party. Let's go.]

"Philip, nos amis viennent en janvier. Est ce-que tu aides?"

[Philip, our friends are coming in January. Will you help?]

"What?" I ask in English. "Sorry Dad, I do not speak French."

"Oui." He replies, shaking his head. "Our friends are coming over with their wives in January, will you help?"

"Oh. Certainly." I answer.

"Okay. Why don't you get in bed? You have a big day tomorrow." Papa suggests.

"Yes." I answer.

I go into my room and pull the covers over myself. Both Dad and Papa come in to give me a good night kiss, and then tease each other into sharing a kiss. They leave my room laughing and turn off the light.

I fall asleep with thoughts of Theodosia swirling through my mind.

I wake up the next morning, my thoughts completely focused on this evening.

Mr. Burr and my fathers have planned to have dinner together tonight, before the pageant. I wait impatiently, and the day drags on way too slowly.

When it finally becomes evening, I dress into my tuxedo, with the black coattails touching the floor. Papa helps me with all the fancy stuff like my tie and cummerbund.

We drive to the restaurant, and when we arrive, Mr. Burr and Theodosia are already standing there.

I hug Theodosia hello. She smiles, and then I look down at her dress.

It's so pretty. I almost fall over. Just in her presence I couldn't play yesterday, _how on Earth will I do it now?_

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

Philip comes over.

_Oh my god, he is so hot. The tuxedo suits him perfectly, oh..._

He gives me a hug, and I swoon a tiny bit. He grabs onto me and lifts me back up, not mentioning the swoon.

[ALEX's Point-of-View]

_Just friends indeed. And_ friends_ have Theodosia swooning. But Philip does look very handsome in the tuxedo._

I address Aaron. "Thank you for inviting us. Shall we get a table?"

"Certainly." He answers, gesturing to a waitress who comes over to guide us to a table.

Theodosia and Philip are still talking when we sit down, and I think back to how many times John and I embarrassed Philip earlier.

X

_"You know she won't care how you're dressed, right? It's what's under that matters." I jabbed at Philip this morning._

_He blushed. "PAPA!"_

_John came in. "What if she's singing and falls in your lap? I'd expect a kiss." He kissed me then, and I smiled._

_Philip turned even redder. "DAD! We are close friends! Please stop embarrassing me!" He turned away to fix his tie in the mirror._

_This had continued for the whole day. Luckily, he hadn't taken it too hardly._

X

He was still talking animatedly to Theodosia. I turn to Aaron.

"So, how are you felling about Theodosia's first dance? Did you try to make it perfect?" I ask, laughing. Aaron is a perfectionist. John and I requested a tuxedo, made reservations, etc. weeks in advance, we kind of obsessed over making this night perfect.

[AARON's Point-of-View]

Alexander asks if I tried to make it perfect. He's laughing, so it's a joke, but he doesn't know. I made dress reservations, restaurant reservations, and took all precautions months ago to make sure this night goes perfectly for Theodosia.

I know it is so odd, but I just love Theodosia so much, I want everything to be perfect. I briefly reflect that it figures that people who are so opposed, like Alexander and I, have children that care so much about each other. John is pretty cool, though. He's not as annoying as Alexander, but something about him always seems a little guarded.

I notice that neither John nor Alexander purchase alcohol, which hints that they also are obsessing over making this perfect.

"Yes." I answer semi-casually.

"Wow, Aaron, I didn't know you could be casual-like." John teases.

I smile. "Well, Happy Holidays!"

"Happy Holidays!" They chorus happily.

John kisses Alex, and I can't help but smile. Two people whose wives died, yet they have each other. I didn't get that chance.

The dishes arrive, and we talk pleasantly for a few minutes while we eat.

It is then time to go to Theodosia's school for the pageant/party.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

We arrive, and I seat myself at the piano. Theodosia puts the toys in the donation box, she is so kind all the time, and moves to the middle of the room. She sings so beautifully that I again have to focus on the keys.

After her songs, there is a dance.

Everyone has come together, and Theodosia and I dance to jovial Christmas tunes, like "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree."

I go to sit down after a little bit and Theodosia goes to get some water, and that's when the worst possible thing happens.

George Eaker, the school bully, comes up to her. "Hey, Imma take you for a spin, how 'bout that?"

He grabs Theodosia roughly and drags her toward the dance floor.

I watch almost helplessly.

Then, I steel my resolve and walk up to George. He ignores me, but Theodosia turns desperate eyes on me. I step in front of George. He looks at me, ferocity evident in his eyes.

I instruct him. "Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" He laughs in my face.

"I am." I land a solid punch to his stomach. He bends, and Theodosia rushes over to me.

People cheer at seeing the big bully finally taken down. Others rush over to check on him and take him to the nurse.

Still holding gently onto Theodosia's arm, I move to the other side of the room and place her in a chair. Then I go over to talk to Stephen. I see Papa talking to Mr. Burr in the corner. I wonder what they are talking about.

[ALEX's Point-of-View]

"So, Aaron, this is really an interesting experience. Theodosia is a very bright child. She and Philip are wonderful together." I remark.

"Yes. So is Philip. I am very proud of Theodosia. They act very nicely with one another." Aaron answers.

I'm pleasantly surprised that Aaron is being so cooperative, he never acts like this in the office. We keep talking for a little bit, and then my attention is distracted by Philip walking over to Theodosia.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

A couple songs later, I'm about to go over to check on Theodosia.

And that's when a slow song comes on.

Couples grab hands and twirl onto the dance floor.

I realize this is the perfect opportunity. I see another dude go up to Theodosia, but she shakes her head.

I walk over to her, and bow patiently, my coattails still sweeping the floor.

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

"Miss Theodosia, may I please have this dance?" I hear Philip ask me.

"Certainly." I acquiesce, and he lifts me from my chair.

We walk out to the dance floor and get caught up in the dance and twirling.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

I love dancing with Theodosia. She has the most wonderful laugh and dancing style.

The music suddenly slows more, and Theodosia and I stop to spin in place.

Everyone gasps, and I look over, confused.

Everyone is pointing at the ceiling. I look up, and that's when I see it.

Theodosia and I have decided to stop directly under a sprig of mistletoe.

Everyone is expecting us to kiss.

Theodosia sees the mistletoe as well.

I don't want to overstep boundaries. Theodosia might get upset if I kiss her. I feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

I look up to see that Philip and I are standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

Philip looks so nervous. I want to convince him that it is okay.

I whisper, "Kiss me, Philip. Kiss me."

Philip still hesitates, and people are getting antsy.

I decide to take it myself.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

Theodosia whispers for me to kiss her. But I respect her so much, I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I debate whether or not to kiss her. I've never kissed her before...

I'm so deep in thought that I startle when Theodosia leans up and connects our lips.

But it feels so nice. I love Theodosia so much, and I press my lips against hers. We stand there in a passionate kiss. People around us, probably including my Dad and Papa, cheer and clap, but I can't hear them because I am so enamored by Theodosia and her sheer amazingness.

The song ends, and I wrap my arm around Theodosia as we walk toward my fathers and Mr. Burr.

"Great performance, Philip!" Both my dads joke, smiling broadly.

"That was very nice, Philip. It was a beautiful dance." Mr. Burr says, stiff as usual, but seeming a little calmer.

Theodosia and I put on our jackets, as do my dads and Mr. Burr. We walk out to the car, and I gently put Theodosia in the backseat, sliding in next to her. Dad sits next to me, and Papa drives with Mr. Burr next to him.

Theodosia leans her head on my arm, and I smile. This was so amazing.

I carefully lead Theodosia and Mr. Burr up the steps to their home, before coming back down to the car, where Dad has climbed to sit up next to Papa. They are kissing, and I smile at how the holidays bring magic and peace.

"That was a wonderful evening. Thank you, Philip." Papa says as we drive to our house.

We go inside, and I quickly shower and get dressed for bed.

Papa and Dad come in to kiss me good night, and I thank them for such a fantastic evening.

They smile appreciatively and leave the room.

I fall asleep reliving the kiss and pondering how the holidays are such a magical time.

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I am really proud of this chapter, it includes several requests and some of my own touches as well. It took a long time to write. Lafayette and Hercules are coming! Sorry about all the point of view switching. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! This is my last update before the new decade, but several of those chapters will be coming soon. I might also write a story relating to _Downton Abbey_, the stories overlap very well. I will be traveling, but I have my computer, so I will have time to write (airplane *wink wink*). This might start wrapping up this story, since Philip and Theodosia are together, but I have a quick additional thing planned. Happy New Year to everyone! Please be safe and spend time with your families.**

**Hamilfan 321: I can certainly do that as the next chapter! I will update the summary for that. Also, I started writing your story a couple weeks ago, but something still doesn't read properly. I will fix up that issue, and after my new year chapter of this story, I will put that one out first.**

**Annie Samsons: Thank you for the information. I was curious, did you want the next chapter to start with the trial? Or where should I start? Two-shots, I now realize, are really hard. But it's a fun challenge.**

**Batgirl'66: Is your story a two-shot? I know yours comes after Hamilfan 321's, and I remember something about a two-shot, so I am just curious. Please do not hesitate to tell me your plan again.**

**Amy Deems: Welcome to my stories! Thank you for reading! I reply to reviews in all sorts of places, so I hope it does not confuse you. That's a really cool birthday! How old are you now? I will be pleased to write that story, except I do not know anything about Hunger Games, so I will request as I do to all my readers, that you please explain a bit about the story and first chapter, so I can base my writing on that.**

**To the people who responded to my statement about violence, I thank you for considering that as well. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Happy Holidays! Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	11. Happy New Year!

[JOHN's Point-of-View]

I am finishing some of the last cleaning and tidying in preparation for Herc and Laf's arrival. I'm so excited, I haven't seen them in a really long time.

I am just reassembling the table when I hear a knock on the door.

I sigh. _Who could it possibly be?_

I stand up and open the door.

I am surprised to see Aaron Burr on the other side, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh hello, Burr!" I say cheerily as I invite him inside.

I accept the flowers, and place them gently on the couch.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I ask him, sitting on the couch.

He sits as well. "I know Hercules and Lafayette are coming with their wives tomorrow, I just wanted to drop by and say hello. Also, I wanted to wish you and Alexander a happy new year."

"Thank you. The same to you." I reply.

Alexander wanders in. "Hey, what's up Burr?"

Aaron looks a tiny bit distasteful, but answers anyway. "I brought you some flowers for Hercules and Lafayette, who I understand are coming tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you." Alexander says appreciatively, which I am glad of.

"Would you like to join us? They are coming over tomorrow morning." He offers.

"Certainly. Thank you." Aaron accepts. "May I help you with anything?" He asks, surveying the room.

"That would be lovely. In our storage room, there is a beautiful red rug, bring out here please." I decide to make use of his kindness.

Aaron goes to the room and returns with the rug. He spreads the rug out over the floor as I finish sweeping the floor and adjusting the table.

I noticed Alexander had picked up the flowers and left the room. Now he reenters with the flowers in a vase with some water in it.

Aaron wanders into the hall, finding Philip tidying his room. He steps inside.

I hear Philip ask him, "Hello, Mr. Burr! How is Theodosia? Did she come with you?"

Aaron smiles. "No, Philip. But she is doing well. I think she went to Mr. Adams's house to finish a project with his daughter. I am forgetting her name at present."

Aaron pauses before continuing. "She has been asking about you to your father frequently since the party."

Philip blushes.

I turn back to Alexander, letting them continue their conversation. I am struck by how handsome Alex looks bent over the vase.

"Hey, Alexander?" I say to get his attention.

"Oui?" He replies, absorbed in the vase.

"Ah, le français! Je t'aime!" I exclaim.

[Ah, the French! I love you!]

And I punctuate it with a kiss.

He smiles and my heart soars. _I love this man so much._

His smile is contagious. I smile really wide, and we knock teeth. He grunts in disapproval, but doesn't move at all. I grab him around the waist, and he laughs.

Aaron starts coming back down the hall with loud footsteps, and Alex and I break apart and go hurriedly back to work folding blankets and doing other random tasks.

We show him to the door, and then we continue with our preparations.

Philip goes out to his basketball practice in the afternoon, and Alex and I finish tidying.

Then, Alex and I go shopping to buy ingredients to make one of Lafayette's favorite dishes.

I prep the kitchen once we get back, and start cooking immediately. I'm so behind that I enlist Alex to complete some small tasks that I don't have to watch him all the time for. _He is a terrible cook. But I love him anyway._

Alex, Philip, and I turn in early, knowing what tomorrow will hold.

Alex and I fall asleep entangled in one another. Which is lovely, until we have to wake up in the morning to an alarm, an extremely difficult task.

I actually have to lift Alex out of bed. I'm so responsible, but I guess it comes from instructing my siblings on how not to get hurt by my dad. But I took most of the beatings, so nothing bothers me anymore. I've had it pretty bad, but not the worst by any means. I can't complain.

I feel really bad about keeping the information from Alex, but I don't want him to be upset. The time that I didn't tell him about Theodosia was because I was too busy thinking about the advances of one of my surgeons. She is really sweet, but that day she wanted to kiss me. But I'm married and love Alex. Alex is such a wonderful person, but if I tell him that she kissed my cheek, he will get mad. I don't want to do anything to hurt him.

I shake my head to clear it, we have other things to do, I can address that issue with Alex later. I have already mentioned this advance to our department, and hopefully they will do something.

Anyway, I feed Frances, our turtle (I named her what I was going to name my daughter) that Alexander gifted me for our first anniversary. He knows I love turtles, especially since I work as a marine surgeon.

Then, I wake Philip and start brushing, cleaning, dusting, etc. until it's time to go and pick up Herc and Laf.

"Viens, Alex! Appelle Philip aussi!" I call up the stairs.

I hear Alex call Philip, and footsteps thunder down the stairs.

Alexander follows me into our bedroom to get dressed, and Philip goes into his room.

Alexander dresses into nice pants and a neatly printed office shirt. He tucks in his shirt and wraps a belt around his waist. _He looks so screwable._

I dress myself similarly, and Alex sighs, probably thinking the same. Philip also dresses nicely, as he has only met Herc and Laf when he was a baby, with Alex, but not me.

We clamber into the car and drive to the airport. I park the car and we walk inside and locate the gate at which to expect them.

After a couple of minutes, Alex spots a curly brown ponytail.

"There's Laf!" he exclaims.

Laf and Herc come forward with their wives, Adrienne and Elizabeth respectively, as does a young girl of about age 6.

"Bisous!" Laf says, giving each of us two kisses on the cheek.

"Ah, at least you're normal now." Elizabeth remarks amusedly. "These two gentlemen were sitting together on the flight and making such a ruckus."

"Yes, well, college reminisces." Laf says, winking at Herc, who blushes slightly.

"Yeah, Gil was a crazyhead, remember?" Herc says, using the nickname only he was ever allowed to use on Laf, which causes Laf to blush.

They go on making each other blush. I think back to our college days. Laf, Herc, Alex, and I went to college together.

In college, Laf and Herc were quite a thing. They had such good chemistry, everyone expected them to be either bi or gay and an item.

But we were shocked to learn that both are straight, and therefore not together. I wonder about that frequently.

I give Laf a hug, looking him up and down. He looks very healthy, dressed in office pants and a nice blazer, but I laugh on seeing his shirt. It's a combination of the French and PRIDE flags, and I wonder once more if he's straight. He's certainly a pride advocate even if he's straight. Which is better than being homophobic. I notice Laf has reacquired the slight French accent he had at the beginning of college but which had disappeared by graduation.

Laf got a connection flight from France through England, where Herc lives, and they booked the same flight coming over. Which is very convenient for us.

I hug Herc too, he looks healthy as well. He is built sturdily and has office pants and a jacket on, with a read turtleneck sweater underneath which exudes warmth. Oh, and of course his telltale beanie.

I greet their wives as well. Adrienne whispers, "Bonjour!" in my ear, and I smile. Both look very pretty. However, I've never had a liking for women, so I can't appraise them.

My eyes finally fall on the girl.

"And what is this young lady's name?" I ask cordially, bowing and gently bopping her nose playfully.

Adrienne, who tends to get more involved with us than Elizabeth does (friendlier), jumps in.

"She is mine and Gilbert's daughter, Anastasie Louise Pauline, but we call her Annie Louise for short."

I remember Laf talking about his daughter once in a letter, but he did not mention her name.

"Well, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Annie Louise Pauline." I tell her politely, as though we are from the 1700s.

I kiss her hand, and she giggles.

"I know…" she hesitates. "vous. Vous vous appelez Oncle John."

[you. Your name is Uncle John.]

"_Oncle John_?" I quip at Laf, raising an eyebrow. "Je m'appelle _Oncle John_?"

[My name is _Uncle John_?]

"Well, you're old enough to be an uncle." And here he laughs. "And you and Alex are so close to me, I figured Uncle is fine. I can change it if you want.

"Awwww…." everyone, myself included, says, finding that heartfelt statement about closeness wonderful.

Lafayette continues. "And Adrienne and I speak French around our home, so young Annie Louise has not quite, _how you say_, 'picked up' English yet." And he kisses Adrienne lightly.

I smile. _Laf and Adrienne are really sweet together._

Annie Louise stands beaming up at Alex, Philip, and I.

"She's very cute." Philip tries, having little experience with small children.

"Merci." Lafayette says graciously.

"Oh, we've just been standing here, you must be tired. Please, come with us." I announce.

Laf smiles and picks up a couple bags. We each grab a few bags and head out toward the car.

I remind Alex to text Aaron that he can come over now, and I see Alex pull out his phone to do so.

We drive home, chatting merrily and laughing.

When we get home, our guests come inside, where Aaron and Theodosia are waiting.

Laf, Herc, Elizabeth, Adrienne, and Annie Louise introduce themselves to Aaron and Theodosia, and Aaron and Theodosia do the same to the guests.

I bring everyone a drink and let them rest. I see Theodosia chatting pleasantly with Annie Louise and indulging her happiness, which seems to relax Laf and Adrienne.

That afternoon, we all go out to the mall and we find a lot of after-Christmas sales. Which means, by the time we get back, we're all really tired.

We rest for a little bit, and each person goes to his or her room. The couples have been out together to allow more space.

In the evening, I finish cooking and serve everyone Laf's favorite dish.

We settle on the couch around the television for the New Year's program, everyone murmuring about how nice the dinner is.

I smile. _I'm glad everyone likes it._

Alex brings our champagne out of the cabinet, pouring everyone a glass. I notice he pours Aaron a little bit as well, even though Aaron doesn't drink.

I see Aaron raise the glass to his lips and take a tiny sip, and I am surprised. Looks like Aaron is finally loosening up. The holiday and new year seasons are wonderful.

Lafayette and Adrienne, of course, have a few glasses, being very French. Hercules also has more than one glass, but Elizabeth drains only one glass, obviously hoping to keep her wits about her.

Alexander and I share a glass, and it is a very peaceful evening. I look into Alexander's eyes, and there is only pure love there. Which makes me upset again about the surgeon.

I look around to see Philip with his arm around Theodosia, and Theodosia is leaning into Philip. I am so glad that Theodosia and Philip are finally spending proper time together, they are perfect.

Annie Louise is settled on the floor, mumbling to herself in French as she watches the new year program and plays with Aaron's fingers as he sits behind her and offers his fingers.

[LAFAYETTE's Point-of-View]

I am starting to feel a little bit tipsy, and starting to lose control of myself.

Elizabeth goes to the bathroom just as the ball starts dropping and the countdown begins. We all count it out loud.

I know Alexander and John will be kissing. They don't need a reason.

"Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We shout.

I turn my head and kiss Adrienne, and she smiles.

Then I turn my head to face Hercules, and he looks a little sad.

I love him so much, but he told me he's straight, so I went ahead with Adrienne.

_Oh, but he looks so nice_. I think, and perhaps it is my impaired judgement, but I press my lips to his and it feels so amazing. I have wanted this for so long, we were almost together in high school. He presses back against me and I can feel him straining. It is mutual, he likes me too?!

_Hercules is so handsome._ The kiss deepens and I can smell the alcohol on him.

_Drunk. We're both drunk. He does not like me._ The realization hits me hard, and I pull out of the kiss.

Hercules looks a little surprised, but then he seems to realize too. We look away as Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom and wishes us a happy new year.

[HERCULES's Point-of-View]

_Oh my goodness. Laf's lips are so soft. I just want to stay connected forever. _

I deepen the kiss and I can smell alcohol on him.

Suddenly, he pulls away, and I am left confused. Then I realize we are both drunk, and he probably doesn't like me. He loves Adrienne, I know that. When she became his girlfriend, I broke it off to avoid issue by saying I was straight.

_Oh this is such a mess._ Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom and wishes us a happy new year, and I feel so bad, like I betrayed her. I love Lafayette, but it's too late. We are both married and he has a daughter! Oh well.

[ALEXANDER's Point-of-View]

John and I kiss each other, and it is lovely. I love John, and he's been working so hard, he deserves it. We break apart.

I notice Laf kissing Herc, and I point this out to John.

John smiles. "Looks like they might still have a thing for each other."

I look over to Philip, and he and Theodosia are sharing a kiss too.

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

_Oh no, kisses again. But I love Theodosia. So it is fine._

I turn my face down and kiss Theodosia. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I feel really calm.

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

Yay! Philip was able to kiss me and felt comfortable to do so. Happy New Year!

[AARON's Point-of-View]

It is a bit lonely with all these couples around me kissing, but at least Theodosia is happy with Philip. And I sense something interesting going on with Hercules and Lafayette.

[JOHN's Point-of-View]

After we cheer in the new year, we all feel really tired. I'm sure Laf and Herc do, they had something interesting going on.

So we all retire to our rooms. Laf grabs Adrienne around the waist and practically carries her to their bedroom, she is very intoxicated.

We all fall asleep, the night bringing relief from the chaos of the day.

The next morning, Laf, Herc, and their families have to continue on to their other relatives, but I'm grateful that they chose to spend New Year's Eve with us.

We bid them goodbye and they pack up their objects and climb into the cab.

"Au revoir, Oncles John etc Alexandre!" calls Annie Louise.

[Bye, Uncles John and Alexander!]

"Au revoir!" We call back.

Soon, it is just Alex, Philip, Aaron, Theodosia, and I, with all the chaos gone.

"Hmm...Herc and Laf really had an interesting night." Alexander remarks.

"Yeah." Aaron and I reply.

Philip and Theodosia weren't paying attention to Herc and Laf's moment, they were too busy kissing to notice.

"Oh well." Aaron says.

The Burrs help us clean up our house and put things back, and then they are about to take their leave when….

"Wait a minute!" Philip says.

"Theodosia, I like you a lot. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks, and I wonder why he didn't ask her earlier. It would have saved some embarrassment.

Theodosia looks at Aaron. For once, Aaron smiles and encourages such involvement. "Go on, Theodosia."

Theodosia smiles. "I would love to. When would you like?"

"Um...how about the second Saturday of next month?" He says.

"Sure. We'll see each other in between, but that will be our alone date." Theodosia accepts, looking pointedly at her father.

Aaron laughs. "Of course."

"Happy New Year!" He wishes us, and we wish him the same.

They take their leave, and I close the door, noticing Philip looks much happier, almost giddy now.

"Happy New Year!" I wish Alex and Philip.

"Happy New Year!" They chorus back.

In that moment, my life feels full circle, and I realize once again how lucky I am to have a wonderful family.

**SCANDAL! Happy New Year to all of you as well! It is the new decade, and my hiatus has ended. I wrote a lot over break, and I will have a new chapter to every story coming up, as well as new stories for requests. Gigi Kingsman, I did not forget about you. Your story will be out on Friday. Thank you to all of you who left me reviews on Christmas, it made my day to read them. Let me know if you want to see what happens to John, Herc, and Laf. If not, I'll leave it at this. I realize I kinda belabored the kiss, sorry. I know the day of the date is odd, but it'll be explained in the next chapter. Updates will be consistent for the rest of the month. **

**Batgirl'66, I realized that I gave Hamilfan 321 credit for your statement, I have now corrected it. I am very sorry. Also, I corrected a mistake earlier in chapter 2, Martha died in 1781, there was no divorce. Their child was an orphan after John's death.**

**Hamilfan 321: I am perfecting your chapter, it will be out as the first update next week.**

**M.J.: I am so happy to hear about your casting! Congratulations! The next chapter is about Lafayette. I am on Episode 3, it is quite intriguing, thank you for introducing me to it. I will add that information in later.**

**Jessie B: I was excited to see your review. Your chapter is next! Also, what if the story was Eliza and Alexander as the beast? Wouldn't that be cool too? Just asking your opinion. Oh, and I watched the movie. I felt like JeffMads might also work for Gaston and Lafou, what do you say?**

**Batgirl'66: Thank you for your patience. I will put your chapter out next week.**

**Annie Samsons: The information you have given me is really helpful, so thank you for that. But now it's all over the place, could you please repeat what you have told me so that I can refer to one place? Thank you!**

**Fiona White: Your information was really helpful, I have written the cast introduction now. Would you like cast descriptions or historical descriptions? Also, I saw you requested Marliza. I'm a little hesitant about that one, but I noticed there was no description of Maria in what you sent me, should I add her in? What is her power?**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	12. Valentine's Day: The End

[ALEXANDER's Point-of-View]

Lafayette and Hercules worked it out, and they are sort of together now, and their wives are together in a way. So that is wonderful.

In the meantime, I'm so excited! Philip and Theodosia's date is tomorrow, and it is on Valentine's Day.

I am walking to the office, planning how to make the date as wonderful as possible. John and I are going on a date too, so we won't monitor them all the time.

I think maybe flowers will work, and they could go out to some restaurant or something.

I step into our office, to ask Burr what he thinks, but before I get there I walk right into Jefferson.

"Hah! Valentine's Day tomorrow, Hamilton! But I guess John is too stupid to care." He taunts.

"Don't you dare speak that way about my husband!" I shout.

"Oh, so he hasn't told you?" Jefferson continues.

"Told me what?" I ask, feeling a little nervous.

"Only that he's been kissing one of his surgeon assistants." Jefferson says drily. "I saw them the other day when I went to meet Martha."

"He would never!" I exclaim, but doubt circles my heart.

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Jefferson remarks.

"I will. And I'll prove you wrong." I tell him.

Then I step into Burr's office and ask him his opinion on the date. We plan a few things, and then start working on the case.

But putting it off just makes me more nervous. I want to go home and talk to John immediately, but I'm scared of what I'll hear.

At the end of the day, I pack up my briefcase and walk briskly back home.

The door is open, and I knock gently before going in.

John is helping Philip with some homework as music plays, and the room is comfortably warm.

"Hello, John. Phillip." I greet them, noticing John slightly evading my eyes.

"John, may I speak with you, please?" I inquire.

"Of course, Lexi." John says, following me into our bedroom.

I sit on the bed, watching the floor. I hear John take a deep breath, and I realize he must have guessed what this discussion will be about.

Before I can speak, John joins me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Lexi, I am so sorry, please let me explain."

I feel anger rising in my chest. "WHY? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

"Lexi, I do so much. You have to believe me. She kissed me on the cheek without my consent, and I pushed her away, I swear. I love you so much. I reported her too, and she got fired."

I feel calm reentering me. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't want you to get upset, I wanted to get rid of her. I thought if I never mentioned her, it would be best for both of us. But I love you so much, Alexander. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." John answers. "I wanted to tell you on New Year's Eve, but then we had guests and it just got out of control. I was going to tell you today, actually, but it seems that failed. I'm rambling, I'll shut up now."

"I love you too, Jackie." I kiss him firmly, so that he knows I am still committed to him.

John softens, leaning into the kiss.

"Who told you?" He mumbles against my lips.

I pull away, feeling he deserves a serious answer. "Jefferson."

"God, I hate Jefferson so much! I am really sorry Lexi, but do you want me to go beat him up for you?" John asks.

"No. Sit down." I say, pulling him back onto me by his shirt and resuming our kiss.

Philip knocks on the door and then enters.

"Dinner is ready, please come." He says, closing the door after himself.

I give John one last kiss, and then I stand up and we make our way to the kitchen, where Philip has placed bowls with random food items in them.

"Thank you, Philip." I tell him. "Are you ready for your date with Theodosia tomorrow?"

At this, Philip, who has looked extremely calm since I got home, suddenly starts to fidget and look anxious.

Rather than me, he addresses John.

"Aunt Angelica says you had some 'mad skills' when you were courting Papa, Dad. Do you have any advice for me?"

John blushes almost imperceptibly. "Well, Papa and Theodosia are very different, so I can't help much. But you and Theodosia are so fantastic together! Just be normal, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Okay. Thanks Dad." Philip dries his hands and joins us at the table.

I smile, knowing that tomorrow is going to be awesome.

I decide to tease John.

"John darling," I say in an upper-class accent, "Would you do me the honor of a date tomorrow?"

"Certainly, sir. It would be my pleasure." John says, in an equally fancy (but practiced) voice, reminiscent of his formal, southern upbringing.

"Mahvelous!" I imitate, and Philip smiles, which brings a light to John's face.

I fall asleep, excited about what tomorrow will bring.

X

When I awaken the next morning, John is awake and looking at me. He is gently playing with my curls. I kiss him to let him know that I am awake.

"Good morning, John. Happy Valentine's Day." I tell him.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, Alexander." John replies.

I smile. This is already a wonderful Valentine's Day.

We help Philip pick out a present after breakfast, and the rest of the day is just preparing for the date.

When it is finally time, Philip dresses nicely and drives to Theodosia's house.

For a while, I just sit on the couch with John exchanging kisses and amorous words.

We curl up together, and John kisses me, the sound reverberating in the empty house.

"Mon cheri…" I mumble.

[My dear...]

"Mon amour, mon coeur est pour toi…" He moans into me.

[My love, my heart is for you.]

"Je t'aime." I reply.

[I love you.]

We kiss again and again, making out and taking breaks to mumble French sweet-nothings to one another, everything having melted away.

When my lips are too sore to carry on, John stops.

"So, mon cheri...Want to start on our date?" John asks.

"Absolutely." I tell him. "I wonder how Lafayette is, he and Adrienne must be having a great night."

"Not if they're in France. French Valentine's Day is way more chill than ours." John informs me.

"Thank you, Mr. Encyclopedia." I tease. "Even if Lafayette and Adrienne are having a nice time, I bet I can give you a better one." I flirt, and he blushes.

We get dressed and head down to the restaurant nearby, where we share a plate of noodles. John insists on having a Lady and the Tramp moment, which is really awkward.

Then we retire to our room, where I kiss John and whisper to him about Valentine's Day as we watch a movie. When we finally go to our bedroom, I make sure to remind John why he loves me so much, and why we are married. ;)

But before I fall asleep, I think of Philip and Theodosia, and how their date must be going.

X

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

Dad and Papa must be having a really nice night. They are super sweet, and I'm glad Dad took steps toward Papa when they were younger.

Meanwhile, I have a very important task. Theodosia and I have a very fancy date in a restaurant arranged.

I drive to her house and knock gently on the door. Mr. Burr opens it, looking slightly cheerful.

"Please be careful, Philip. What time will you bring her back?"

"By 10 at the latest, sir." I answer.

"Very well. I will see you then." He calls for Theodosia, and she comes down the stairs dressed in an elegant gown.

My mouth drops open, she is so beautiful. I knew that already of course, but I'm still shocked every time I see her.

"Join me, Theodosia. Are you ready for a wonderful night?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, Philip. Happy Valentine's Day." She tells me.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I respond, holding onto her arm and escorting her to the car.

I open the door, and she steps inside. I begin driving toward the restaurant.

"Philip, I thought you couldn't drive." Theodosia points out.

I blush.

"I couldn't. But I recently got my license, so I'm clear now." I tell her. "You are very observant."

"Just curious." She says politely.

We arrive and order our dishes.

I've learned French from Dad and Papa, and I know Theodosia is passionate about French in school.

So, I decide to try it. "Ma cherie, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." She responds, smiling.

We have a lovely night, and I realize I want to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful woman.

[THEODOSIA's Point-of-View]

Ah, Philip was so sweet tonight.

Before he dropped me off home, we had cookies and ice cream at a store nearby, and then he kissed me against the side of a building.

Papa would not be upset, he trusts Philip.

I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! I hope you have a valentine like John. I managed to put Jefferson in there a little bit, I hope you liked it. I know the part about the kiss is accepted quickly, but I love John so much and couldn't have him suffer. This is the end, there is an epilogue that I hope you will like. I am sorry this isn't super conclusive, but the epilogue will be.**

**Thank you all for appreciating this story, and I hope to see you on some of my other stories soon.**

**I'm a little behind, new updates will be soon. LamsJamiltonFanboy, I am sorry about the delay in our collaboration, I will be as quick as possible in finishing that.**

**Don't hesitate to leave suggestions! Please review!**

-**HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	13. Our Wedding

_Several weeks earlier…._

"Theodosia, please join me for dinner tonight. I have a very important question."

My dads giggle in the background, and I will them to shut up.

"Of course, Philip. Where should I meet you?" she responds kindly, unable to hear my dads.

"At the fanciest restaurant. I will see you tonight!" I say, too excited to contain myself.

I hang up, and tell my dads that she agreed.

"Duh! We knew she would!" Papa teases me.

Theodosia and I have been together since high school. I really love her, and want to spend my life with her. That's what makes today so special.

When we get to the restaurant, I try to conceal my excitement until after dinner. We finish our meal, and I lead her outside to the terrace.

"So, what is it?" Theodosia asks in a kind way.

"Uh-what is what?" I stumble over my words stupidly.

"You said you had a really important question, and you nearly exploded during dinner from excitement." She tells me, smiling.

I launch into my speech. "Theodosia, you read me so well. No one compares to you. I love you so much and every minute I spend with you is a treat. I want to spend my entire life with you. Will you marry me?"

I offer her the ring.

She gasps, placing her hand over her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Yes, of course, yes, Philip!"

I feel my elation rising. Theodosia said yes!

I slide the ring on her finger, and lean down to kiss her passionately.

Today…

[ALEXANDER's Point-of-View]

It's almost embarrassing how much weight I had to lose to fit in this suit. John wouldn't let me get over it.

I'm so proud of Philip. My dear son is grown up, and his wedding is later today!

John and I invited Angelica and Peggy and all the Schuylers, and part of our families.

I'm thankful John let me invite Eliza's family, since Philip is their grandson as well. But John is always so sweet, I couldn't imagine him saying no.

Philip already got to the venue, and John and I have a couple errands to run. We are going to just do those tasks and then head to the venue.

Burr is on his way with Theodosia, so I am really excited.

_Theodosia and Philip make a great couple._

[JOHN's Point-of-View]

Alexander and I had to lose so much weight to fit into our suits. We challenged each other every day to eventually slim enough to fit.

But anyway, I'm glad for Philip. When he told me he wanted to propose to Theodosia, I encouraged him immensely. They're great together.

Alexander and I are in agreement, and we managed to get Burr to come around. He claims he is doing it for Philip, not for us, but we know he secretly approves of our change.

He is courting a slightly younger lady named Eliza Jumel. I hope things turn out well for them as well.

I realize Eliza's family might not see me as related to Philip, but I really love him. I wish him and Theodosia every happiness.

[AARON's Point-of-View]

_I can't believe my dear Theodosia is getting married. I can remember when she was just a baby._

Eliza and I are coming to the wedding together. We're just courting, don't worry.

I cannot think of a more suitable gentleman for Theodosia than Philip. I'd never have believed she'd marry a Hamilton, but such is life.

Oh, the wedding is starting! I have to go and lead Theodosia down the aisle, I am so happy for her!

[PHILIP's Point-of-View]

I get into position as my dads whisper last-minute information to me.

The organ begins playing wedding music, and the humongous doors at the front of the hall open.

Mr. Burr comes into view, arms linked Thedodosia. Her veil is down, and she looks so pretty. I'm such a lucky man.

He brings her up to me, and as he hands her off I hear him mumble "Be good to her, Philip. I trust you."

The priest begins the ceremony.

When we get to the vows, I hear him read the ones Theodosia wrote. I am floored. I thought I did an okay job writing mine, but hers are so thoughtful and beautiful.

He finally asks the question I want to answer so badly. "Do you take this woman, Theodosia Burr, to your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I tell him.

He poses the question to her. "Do you take this man, Philip Hamilton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replies.

"I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He tells me.

I am ecstatic. This is the most wonderful woman ever, I'm lucky to be able to marry her.

I lean down as she stands on her tiptoes, making the congregation laugh, and kisses me passionately.

_This is the best world ever._

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is the epilogue of this story, I am sorry if it was cliché. I just wanted them resolved and happy. They are perfect for one another. Also, I'm sorry if I messed up anything about the wedding, I don't know anything about church weddings. I haven't been updating recently, sorry about that. There will be several updates in the next few days, so if you liked one particular story, look out for an update! I've just been really busy, but I'll see you in the next update!**

**Please review, it makes my day!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


End file.
